Blue box
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Elle avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin d'elle. Indissociables, inséparables, bien plus proches que de simples amis. Il représentait tout pour elle mais il avait parfois tendance à oublier que s'il était unique, c'était grâce à elle.


**Je pense que le titre veut tout dire.**

**Petit OS sur un ton léger.**

**Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE BOX<strong>

Tous ces gens passaient devant elle sans s'arrêter, l'apercevant du coin de l'œil sans pour autant lui accorder toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Elle ne bougeait pas, les observant, immobile dans sa jolie robe bleue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait sur cette planète, le Docteur l'y avait déjà emmenée à de nombreux moments, lui faisant découvrir mille et une merveilles. Chaque endroit où ils se rendaient la faisaient rêver, agrémentant ses songes de couleurs toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Vivre de telles aventures, aussi loin dans l'espace et le temps, avait fini par la rendre heureuse. Elle avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin d'elle. Indissociables, inséparables, bien plus proches que de simples amis. Il représentait tout pour elle mais il avait parfois tendance à oublier que s'il était unique, c'était grâce à elle.

Il lui arrivait d'être jalouse, elle le reconnaissait sans problème. Toutes ces femmes et même certains hommes qui partageaient les journées et les aventures de _son_ Docteur suscitaient parfois des sentiments contradictoires en son cœur. Dans ces cas-là, elle se contentait de les ignorer, se bornant à poser son regard aussi bleu que sa robe sur eux. Elle aurait presque pu donner leurs noms à chacun, les énumérer et parler de leurs vies, de leurs peurs et de toutes les folies survenues auprès du Seigneur du Temps, de _son _Seigneur du Temps. Parfois des couples, parfois des femmes seules ou un homme un peu étrange devenu quasiment immortel suite à un événement qui n'aurait jamais dû survenir. Oui, mis à part le Docteur, elle pouvait se vanter de les avoir tous rencontrés et d'avoir partagé tant de choses avec eux.

Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, plusieurs choses la gênaient. Elle n'était pas si différente des autres, non ? Pourquoi rares étaient les gens qui prenaient vraiment le temps de la détailler ou de lui sourire ? Même un air surpris de la part des observateurs ne lui aurait fait aucun mal mais ils passaient en dédaignant lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Utiliser un système caméléon uniquement conçu pour elle n'était pas forcément l'idée du millénaire mais elle voulait tant passer inaperçue dans les différentes époques qu'elle en avait oublié à quel point elle adorait le regard deux autres. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle gardait inlassablement sa jolie robe bleue ceinte d'une ceinture blanche, elle avait assez de beauté pour attirer sur elle l'attention. Mais non, en cette époque, les gens allaient trop vite, obnubilés par leur travail, ils restaient simplement perdus dans leurs multiples pensées en oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur Terre.

Repoussant cette réflexion qui rongeait son âme, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler à _son_ Docteur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'attendrait toujours de pieds fermes mais là, elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle se mit alors à penser de nouveau à ses voyages et aux diverses incarnations du Docteur. Elle n'avait jamais été surprise de le voir changer tant qu'il continuait à prendre soin d'elle et à l'emmener jusqu'au bout du monde et du temps. Dire qu'elle avait une préférence pour l'une ou l'autre de ses incarnations aurait été pure folie parce qu'à chaque fois, il lui faisait tout découvrir sous un œil neuf. Et même s'il évoluait, il y avait toujours une petite lueur dans ses yeux qui ne trompait personne et qui prouvait qu'il était bien le Docteur. Oh ce qu'elle adorait son regard si changeant et les différentes teintes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant, passant par toutes les couleurs d'iris possibles.

Quand elle entendit une démarche qui commençait à devenir familière, elle s'éclaira mais sa bonne humeur retomba aussitôt quand elle remarqua que le Docteur n'était pas avec la nouvelle venue. Il s'agissait de Clara Oswald, jeune femme téméraire qui, par un malencontreux accident, s'était retrouvée projetée dans la ligne du temps du Docteur. A cause de cela, la jeune femme avait connu chacune des régénérations du Seigneur du Temps, l'aidant et le sauvant à plusieurs reprises. Dans sa jolie robe bleue, elle eut un léger sourire, se rappelant que si Clara n'avait pas été là, le Docteur serait parti avec une autre. A vrai dire, elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, ayant appris à la connaître peu à peu. Elles avaient finalement beaucoup de choses en commun même si Clara, au final, avait visité moins de planètes et d'époques qu'elle.

Elles attendaient toutes les deux le retour du Docteur, retour qui ne tarda pas, finalement. Il paraissait un peu soucieux mais un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand il les vit toutes les deux. Il avait déjà couvert de compliments son amie à la jolie robe bleue et il était prêt à jurer qu'il l'avait déjà entendue ronronner comme un petit chat parce qu'elle était contente. Il chercha longuement un objet dans ses poches, pestant parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas. Telle une magicienne, Clara lui tendit une clef, le charriant en disant qu'il finirait par oublier son propre nom à force d'avoir la tête dans les nuages et cela, au sens propre du terme. Il fit tourner la clef scintillante dans ses mains avant de s'approcher de son amie à la jolie robe bleue, l'effleurant doucement, lui témoignant son affection de cette manière peu démonstrative mais assez sentimentale pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, Clara se retint de rire. Se moquer du Docteur n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si elle tenait à continuer ses voyages dans l'espace et le temps mais le voir accorder tant d'attention à son amie à la jolie robe bleue pouvait parfois aller jusqu'au ridicule. La jeune femme n'avait rien contre elle, bien au contraire ! Elle savait que sans elle, ses voyages risqueraient d'être compromis ce qui serait vraiment dommage. Quand elle vit que le Seigneur du Temps attendait sur le seuil du TARDIS, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, murmurant une phrase.

- Merci pour ta présence éternelle, blue box.


End file.
